


Familiar Truths

by PigeonLove



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonLove/pseuds/PigeonLove
Summary: Spoilers if you haven't watched all episodes yet. The aftermath of the trial from Guillermo's POV when he realizes the truth about familiars. One-shot.





	Familiar Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so sad for Guillermo when he learned the truth. And unrequited love!

Of course, Colin....”  Nandor was begrudgingly agreeable with the energy vampire since their close call in the well. Guillermo was going about his late night duties and happy to leave the sitting room.

 

He looked out into the dark starless night from an uncovered gap in the vestibule windows.  He had stood at the window many times, imagining himself flying silently over the landscape, the blood hunger coursing in his veins.

 

Tonight he didn't entertain such fantasies. And they were fantasies. He shook his head at his own foolishness, his eagerness. Now there was just bitterness left.

 

“Are you going to close those drapes Guillermo?” Nandor appeared behind him, and spoke with his typical impatience.

 

“Yes master.” He said dully, dutifully pulling the heavy brocade curtains shut.

 

“What's the matter with you? I saved your life - and not for the first time.” Nandor said somewhat smugly, smiling

 

“Nothing. Let me go to the hall.” Nandor seemed to be deliberately standing in his way. Guillermo could barely endure it. He'd wished so frequently for Nandor to bestow the vampiric gift upon him, biting his neck, embracing him, loving him the same way Guillermo loved him.

 

“Something is up with you Guillermo and I don't like it. A familiar should at least be agreeable to his master.” Nandor stepped closer and Guillermo realized he was trying to physically manipulate him. Nandor certainly knew his weaknesses.

 

And he'd been so easy to manipulate.

 

“I'm just busy, that's all.” He said evenly, tense with Nandor's nearness. He willed Nandor to get out of his way. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Ok.” Nandor said softly, backing off a little. “You’re doing pretty good, you know, Guillermo, I mean, working towards what you need to…” 

 

“Become a vampire you mean?” Guillermo asked somewhat flippantly, carelessly.

 

“Of course. Your dream.” Nandor looked at him uneasily. 

 

“Yeah, my dream. Well, I better get to work.” Guillermo knew Nandor was confused or even worried. But he couldn't care. He liked Nandor looking doubtful for a change. 

 

“I better get to work.” He repeated coldly and Nandor stepped aside. Guillermo moved passed him, could feel his stare at  his back. 

 

The quiet tears came then but Guillermo was not going to let his desires get control of him anymore.


End file.
